ｆｕｔｕｒｅ ｃｏｌｏｒｓ
by FreakyPokeGirl1
Summary: It's funny how little things can change everything. Tsubasa/ Kyouya x Hikaru


**Hey Hey! :D**

**»**** Gosh, I've found this file today [I've written many stories to the half and I always delete them because... I don't like them :D that's my logic :') xD] **

**»**** Rating: T. Why can't I rate it Z? Z is an awesome letter! xD**

**»**** Pairing(s): Tsubasa/ Kyouya x Hikaru [I think they make an awesome triangle :3]; maybe some other couples later on, I don't know :p**

**»**** Genre: Romance**

**»**** Fuck off if you don't like the couple(s), this too obsessed flamers/bashers are so damn annoying. Annoying victims :3**

**»**** Disclaimer: I still don't own this Anime q_q **

**» ... yahhh :'D**

The white snow was slowly falling down from the sky. She loved the white snowflakes. How beautiful they looked. For some reasons she liked winter the most, but she didn't exactly know _why._

The blue haired girl walked through the city, watching the little children in the park playing with snow. She wrapped her scarf one more time around her neck, after the wind almost had blown it away. Hikaru coughed and started to tremble._–"I should go home, now.",_ the amethyst-eyed girl thought as she walked down the empty streets. Next to her were some light-brown painted old-looking warehouses. The snow started to fall down faster and she could barely see anything.

The girl stopped, it was too dangerous to continue her way. She would probably get lost in the snowstorm. Hikaru looked at the warehouse, it looked kind of old. She decided to spend her night there, or at least as long as the snowstorm would stop. She opened the door and walked inside. The door behind her shut. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. It wasn't so warm in there, the girl could feel how a soft breeze was touching her cheek. The breeze was probably coming from the small cracks, which were in the wall. Hikaru searched her phone for some light, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain. Something hit her on the back of her head. She felt how every inch of her head did hurt. Hikaru fell unconscious on the ground; but before she could recognize that someone was grabbing her on the coat. –"Tzz.", a voice growled.

When she woke up, she looked down at her body. Her head did still hurt. _–"A blanked..."_ Hikaru looked irritated. She couldn't remember that she had a blanket with her, but this wasn't really important now. The girl grabbed her phone; three missed calls from Ryusei. Then she looked at the time. _–"Damn, I'm late for work."_

It wasn't so dark anymore, the winter sun was shining through a small window above her. Hikaru got up from the cold ground when she suddenly realized that her necklace was missing. _–"It can't disappear when I always wear it_.", she thought as she searched behind the boxes, which were placed in a row. But she didn't find it there. Suddenly the blue-haired girl heard a sound coming from the pocket of her coat. She grabbed her phone again and answered it. –"Hikaru? Are you alright? Did something happen?" The voice of Ryusei Hagane sounded kinda worried. He was a nice and caring person, but sometimes he also was as childish as his son.

Hikaru seemed to be in thoughts for a moment. Maybe it was better not to tell him what happened. –"I'm sorry director, I'm on my way.", she answered. –"Alright. Bye."

Hikaru closed her phone and put it back into the pocket of her coat. She quickly forgot about her necklace. She couldn't allow herself to take a break from the work. That was all she could do to for now. She still wasn't able to beyblade. Her head started to hurt even more. She didn't want to remember this event. The girl ran down the snowy streets, wishing that she could forget everything that happened in the past months. She noticed that it was colder than yesterday, but this time there were no snowflakes.

Finally the amethyst-eyed girl arrived the WBBA-building. Hikaru stood there and panted, with her hands on her knees.

The door of the office opened and she stepped in. –"I'm here director. Sorry for being late.", she breathed. Ryo Hagane was as usual sitting on his swivel chair, which was behind a large wooden table. On the table were some papers and pencils, actually the usual stuff. –"It's fine, just make sure this won't happen so often." –"Yes, director.", Hikaru coughed. She felt kinda dizzy and started to breathe slowly. –"Are you sure you can work today?", he asked, looking at her with serious eyes. –"Sure.", the blue-haired girl replied and started to cough again, but this time louder. She tried to smile but even that small movement made her head hurt ten times worse than it already did. Ryusei knew that she was lying. He stood up, walked towards her and patted the shoulders of the blue haired girl. –"I don't allow you to work when you're ill, go home and come back when you feel better."

She didn't like this idea. She wanted to help him, even when it was just the boring paper stuff. -"But-" Hikaru tried to say something but Ryo cut her off. –"No buts, now go home.", he answered to her, with a nice but at the same time serious voice. She nodded and went outside. _–"Maybe it's better, I really wouldn't be a good help if I'd cough the whole time.", _she thought, while walking through the park.

Hikaru wished that she could see some snowflakes. They were one of the few things she really liked.

She was completely lost in thoughts. So many things happened. Some were good, some bad. There were still so many unanswered questions.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she suddenly heard someone yelling her name. She turned around, facing a certain silver-haired blader. –"Tsubasa?", Hikaru breathed. He glared at Hikaru and grabbed her left wrist. His grip wasn't tight, but when he felt that she was pulling her arm away, he tightened it.

The girl was a little confused now. What was he doing now?

The silver-haired blader gave her a serious glance. –"Gingka's dad told me to lead you home, he's afraid that you'll collapse on your way.", he explained. This made her kinda angry. She didn't need any help and even when, she was too proud to tell it someone.

–"Thanks Tsubasa, but I think I'll be able to walk home by my own.", the blue-haired girl meant and tried to walk away. Tsubasa shook his head and tightened the grip on her wrist. Hikaru widened her eyes. –"He told me to lead you home and I'm going to finish this mission, if you want or not." Her heart stopped for a moment. She felt how he tightened his grip even more. For a moment she was kinda afraid, that he'll hurt her, but then she remembered that he was one of her friends, right?

Hikaru knew that he wouldn't give up. Not when it was about his missions. –"Fine." She sighed quietly. Tsubasa let go of her wrist and kept staring at her. After some seconds Hikaru started to feel dizzy again. It was painful. Her whole body started to tremble and her heart ached. She wanted him to go away so badly. Suddenly she felt something warm, wrapping around her shoulders.

–"Take it, I think you need it more than me.", Tsubasa replied. Hikaru looked at the coat he had given to her. She felt a little warmer now. –"Thanks.", she said as she stared blankly at the ground. The girl remembered her necklace, but it wasn't the right time to search it. She was still ill and the weather was definitely not the best. –"C'mon, we have to go now.", he said as he started to continue their way to Hikaru's apartment, but the girl didn't move. –"Are you alright?", he stopped and turned around. She didn't say anything. Hikaru tried to move, but she failed. Although Tsubasa had given her his coat, she was still freezing. Every breath felt painful for her. Hikaru closed her eyes and tried her best not to show her pain, but she could feel how the coldness was taking over her entire body. Tsubasa realized that something was wrong. He knew that she was too proud to ask him for help. Of course he knew that, he was Tsubasa at all. The silver-haired blader went calmly closer to her. She was still trembling. –"I knew you need some help." He stood in front of her. Her eyes were still closed as she felt that he lifted her up.

He carried her on his back and stopped in front of her apartment. Hikaru laid her head on his right shoulder; she felt unusual warm. Tsubasa could feel her soft breath on his neck.

His face heated up a little, but it disappeared quickly, when he realized that she was looking at him.

–"Thanks Tsubasa and... I'm sorry." He shook his head, while closing his eyes. –"It's alright. This was just another mission I've finished.", the silver-haired blader said as he put her down. –"Wait here for a minute.", Hikaru searched for the key, opened the door of her apartment and ran into the kitchen. Tsubasa waited outside. His eyes were looking at the girl after she came back. –"Here." Hikaru gave him the rice ball, which she had made two days ago. Tsubasa was little surprised about that, but he couldn't accept this gift. He wasn't that kind of type. He was too kind for that. –"Thanks Hikaru, but you don't have-" –"No buts.", she answered. He decided to accept the gift. _–"At least for once." _He grabbed the rice ball and thanked her. –"Bye, and I hope you'll feel better soon.", he meant and started to walk away. –"Thanks, Tsubasa.", Hikaru said as she closed the door. It started to snow again. The snowflakes were still so _beautiful._

On his way to the WBBA-building, the silver-haired blader started to eat the rice ball Hikaru had given to him. After some seconds he had to cough. The rice ball didn't taste that good. Hikaru sure didn't know how to cook. Tsubasa couldn't help, but a little smile appeared on his face. At least she was trying it. He was glad that Hikaru gave him the rice ball, even when it tasted weird. He stared at the sky. _–"This was just another mission... right?"_

**A/N:**

**»**** I know it was short.**

**I know it was not perfect.**

**I know this sentence is actually unnecessary xD**

**I know... fuck this shit in this moment I've realised that I actually know something! xD (OMG OMG I know so much xD)**

**» ****I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes and OCC'ness ^^" xD or any OOOO or CCCC ness :'D I like to type O or C... OOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCOCOCOOOC... I need hobbies q.q**

**»**** Actually I'm more the caramel popcorn type, but for people who don't know what a rice ball is... it's a ball made of rice :D... ehh I'm bad in explaining things... google it before I tell you some shit xDD**

**» ****I dunno when I'll write the next chap, since I have one week break from school and so much things to do. *cough*actuallyIhavenoideawhatIwill dothiswholefuckingweekxD*cough***

**» Okay it's 3.p.m. now and I'm tired, so good night! xD**

**FreakyPokeGirl1/ ToasytTheToastbread :3 **


End file.
